More than Words
by SWChika
Summary: Just a fluffy, short one-shot of a possible missing Jolex scene from 10x9. Because I am in serious Jolex withdrawals. I own nothing related to "Grey's Anatomy". Rated T for sexual innuendo.


Jo lounged on the couch in sweats sipping hot chocolate and reading a novel. She was trying to relax after a stressful day. After testifying at Dr. Torres' trial she had difficulty calming down and was sent home early by Dr. Hunt. She was waiting for Alex to see how the rest of the proceedings went.

At that moment, the object of her thoughts walked in and gave a half smile in her direction before taking off his jacket and moving towards her. Jo pulled her feet up close to make room for him on the couch. Alex collapsed next to her and rested his arm on her knee, "Watcha reading?"

"Some mindless romantic chick stuff Leah gave me."

"No John Grisham?"

Jo let out a small self-depreciating laugh, "After today? I don't think I'll be reading any courtroom dramas for a while."

Alex gingerly took her legs into his lap and began to massage her sock-clad feet causing Jo to sigh with contentment, "You did good."

"I almost got charged with contempt of court," Jo said with a small smile, already feeling more relaxed. "That's not really a roaring success."

"It was hot."

Jo laughed, "Hot? Really? Would you have thought it was hot when you were at the jailhouse bonding me out?"

"With you in that naughty librarian getup you had on? Absolutely," he said with a smirk.

Jo playfully slapped his shoulder, "I did not look like a naughty librarian jerk!"

"Oh I beg to differ," Alex said with a smile. His voice lowered as he leaned slightly towards her, "I have a thing for naughty librarians."

Jo began to close the gap with a sly smile on her face, "I thought you had a thing for mythical fairies."

Alex paused for a beat. "I really just have a thing for you," Alex stated simply, but sincerely.

Jo could feel her face break into a huge grin before her lips met his in a sweet and tender kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and ran her tongue along his lips asking for entrance. He quickly granted it and began exploring her mouth with his tongue while still keeping the kiss gentle. They remained that way for a while, making out like a couple of teenagers before Jo began to lean back, taking Alex with her.

They readjusted so that he settled between her legs with her running her left leg along his backside and legs. His hands tangled in her hair and rubbed her neck as her hands traveled over his back and chest. They continued to make out for several minutes without progressing further. Jo was perfectly content kissing him like this for the rest of the night, but she was also hungry for more.

She began to let her fingers wander inside the hem of his shirt to feel the smooth lines of his back. She soon traveled further to graze his ribs. She felt his muscles start to ripple underneath her fingertips as he moved to remove his shirt with her help.

Their eyes met as they both smiled at each other before their lips joined again. Alex's left hand slipped inside her sweatshirt and traveled to her breast. He moaned as he broke the kiss, "Are you going completely commando?"

Jo smiled as she kissed his neck, "You tell me."

Alex placed a kiss on her neck just below her left ear before sucking the skin marking her as his. His lips wandered down her neck until he met the collar of her shirt. He then moved to raise her shirt slightly and bent to kiss her abdomen, the short stubble on his face tickling her. Jo ran her fingers through his cropped hair as she moaned in ecstasy.

His right hand journeyed into her sweatpants and he let out a low moan, "Damn, how often do you do this?"

Jo smiled with satisfaction at the effect she was having on him, "The way you make it sound, not often enough. Maybe I should forget underwear the next time I assist you in surgery." She struggled not to laugh at the bewildered look he gave her before he returned to kissing her stomach.

They both heard the key jostling in the door a beat too late as Cristina came barging into the home. They sat up quickly with Jo struggling to straighten her shirt. She hid her face behind Alex's shoulder to cover her blushing from Yang. God he really did make her feel like a teenager again.

Cristina crossed the room a plopped down on the couch with them, completely ignoring his lack of shirt, "You will not believe the day I had. Well maybe you will ponytail, I heard you had a rough go on the stand too."

Alex turned to give Jo a small reassuring smile which she returned, grateful for his support.

"I mean just because I said 'was'? I say 'was' all the time. I was late for court this morning. See? 'Was.' Because I was talking about something in the past. And because we raised our voices in a disagreement we should be fired? What is that?"

Alex turned slowly to Jo with his eyebrows hiked and his eyes wide. Jo tried to stifle a laugh and leaned onto his shoulder as she listened to Alex try to reassure Cristina. She placed a kiss on his shoulder blade and grinned at the goosebumps that appeared there. She looked around for his shirt and found it hanging on the side of the couch. She handed it to him and he mouthed 'thank you' and gave a smile before pulling the fabric back over his head.

"I mean now Callie probably hates me, Meredith hates me. Owen doesn't talk to me. How did you end up being the person closest to me?" Cristina directed to Alex.

"You're just that lucky," Alex said smugly.

Cristina rolled her eyes and leaned back onto the couch before letting out a long sigh, "Have you two eaten? I'm going to order a pizza and get drunk." She then walked into the kitchen.

Alex leaned back and let out a growl of frustration before rubbing his face with his hands. Jo snickered and leaned onto him, resting her head on his shoulder with her arm around his torso, "You know what I think is hot? My boyfriend being so supportive of his roommate." She raised up to smile at him, "You're a good friend and a good boyfriend."

"Yeah?" Alex asked disbelievingly.

Jo leaned in to give him a quick kiss, "Yeah. Thanks for being there for me today. It helped me to have you there."

Alex opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Cristina, "Pineapple and mushrooms okay?"

Jo and Alex laughed while staring at each other before answering "Yes" in unison. Jo kissed the stubble near his ear and whispered seductively, "You are going to get so lucky later tonight mister."


End file.
